Artificial shrubs as currently found in commerce for user assembly comprise a stand and a main support simulating a trunk erected therefrom. The tree is furnished with branches supported from the trunk, each branch comprising a stem with one or more side branches carried thereon. The branches may generally radiate upwardly and outwardly from the trunk, with several branches connecting to the trunk over a relatively short length to form a tier, adjacent tiers being axially spaced apart. In another form of construction the branches radiate downwardly and outwardly from the trunk to generally enclose a hollow truncated conical space which typically extends axially over several tiers of the first form of construction. The second form of construction may be referred to as a hollow construction, and the shrub formed thereby a hollow shrub. In both forms of the shrub, sockets are predisposed about the trunk for receiving the branch stems. Such arrangement is not conducive to any variation in the furnishing of the tree, that is to say it does not readily permit any change in the quantity or disposition of the branches that may be supported from the trunk without creating an unbalanced appearance. It is, moreover often difficult to locate the sockets, particularly when the tree is densely furnished, and this sometimes results in the branch stem being incompletely or improperly engaged, whereby the socket wall may break out or the branch collapse under the weight of tree decorations, for example. A still further disadvantage of currently known constructions is their cost. Artificial shrubs, particularly those which are mass produced primarily for seasonal use as Christmas trees, are relatively low priced items, and there is a considerable economic incentive to provide a reduced manufacturing cost.
It is then an object of my invention to provide an improved construction for artificial shrubs whereby the shrubs are more readily assembled.
It is a further object of my invention to provide artificial shrubs wherein the furnishing can be readily changed either as a manufacturing step or by a user.
It is yet another object of my invention to provide artificial shrubs of greater economy.
In accordance with one aspect of my invention, an artificial shrub comprises a trunk, and branch stems to be supported therefrom, each branch stem terminating in a loop which is engageable on the trunk. Preferably a loop will be proportioned so that it slides snugly down the trunk, to be rotatable freely thereabout.
Expediently the branch stems are formed from twisted wire as is well known in the art, and a loop is fashioned unitarily with a stem. Since the trunk is normally of relatively large diameter, usually about 2 to 2.5 cms for shrubs having a height in the range of about 1.5-2 m, it will be appreciated that the end of the trunk is normally easily locatable for the loops to be engaged therewith and there is no likelihood of a loop being improperly engaged. Where, as in the preferred embodiment, the loops are rotatable about the trunk, their relative positions may be readily changed so as to permit for example the incorporation of more or less branches into a particular shrub whilst retaining the correct spacing therebetween and a proper visual balance, or an asymmetric arrangement should this be desired.
Means is provided for limiting the axial travel of the loops on the trunk. Such means may comprise a shoulder supported from the trunk at a predetermined or a user selectable position. Since a loop engages a trunk continuously thereabout, it is not necessary that the shoulder be continuous about the trunk, and a shoulder of limited peripheral extent is generally found to be suitable. Of course, I do not preclude more complex means, although in general this will be inimical with the provision of a low priced structure. Normally a one shoulder will provide a travel limit for a plurality of loops in stacked relation.
Having determined the desired lateral spacing between contiguous branch stems, it may be desirable to fix their relative positions, and it is envisaged tht a simple clamp may be provided to clamp the loops between it and a travel limit shoulder. In an alternative arrangement particularly for use with shrubs of hollow construction wherein it is known to provide a rest for distal portions of the branches, the rest may be formed with a serrated surface thereby providing outwardly facing notches within which the branch stems are receivable so as to give both radial and lateral support for the branches.